fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Klaus
|actor = Kim Kold |image = Klaus Profile.png |status = Deceased |deathreason = Killed in plane explosion |profession = Muscle Member of Owen Shaw's Team |partners = |gender = Male |haircolor = Blonde |eyecolor = Blue |appearances = }} Klaus was a member of Owen Shaw's team. A minor antagonist in Fast & Furious 6, Klaus appeared to act as an assassin for Shaw. Biography Pre-Movie was presumably a member of Shaw's team when he attacked a major military convoy in , in 2010''Fast Five, during Letty Ortiz's earliest tenure as a recent addition to the team. Two years later, Klaus and the other members of Shaw's team worked together to collect a series of major military and government components to create a Nightshade device that could take out the power grid of an entire country. Shaw's intention was to sell the Nightshade device to the highest bidder. ''Fast & Furious 6 In London, Klaus and the rest of the team attacked where a list of locations to where the final competent for the Nightshade device could be located on several military bases. When Brian O'Conner, Han Seoul-Oh and Gisele Yashar arrived at Interpol, they were fired upon by Adolfson, sniping their cars from above, and Klaus, who provided cover for Jah and Denlinger as they exited the Interpol headquarters. When Vegh arrived in her ramp car, she led Jah, Denlinger and Klaus away from Interpol. , Jah, and Denlinger were pursued by Brian, Roman Pearce and Tej Parker. Klaus and Denlinger made short work of Tej and Roman's BMW M5's, using electronic devices that scrambled the chips in the car's engine and crashing them. Klaus was unable to disable Brian's BMW because he was able to remove the device on his car. and others met up with Shaw at the rendezvous point and headed into the tunnel. When Brian attempted to run them of the road, Jah requested the help of Vegh. In her ramp car, Vegh was able to crash Brian's car when Jah veered the car to the right and away from Brian. Klaus and the team grow suspicious of Letty when they learn that she is connected to Dominic Toretto, though she denies ever knowing him on account of her amnesia. When Shaw and his team relocate to , Vegh and Klaus head for Dominic's house in the Canary Islands to kidnap Mia Toretto. Mia and Elena Neves are able to escape immediate detection. However at the last moment, Mia gives Elena her son, Jack and uses herself as a distraction. Vegh and Klaus catch her and board a plane back to the NATO military base where Shaw is waiting for them. When Shaw and Riley Hicks board the plane, Vegh and Klaus bring her forward so she can be killed. However, their plans are derailed when Dominic Letty and Brian board the plane and run Hicks over with a Dodge Charger. Klaus attacks Brian when he tries to go after Vegh. The two fight for a time before Brian is able to break away and attack Shaw. When Brian is about to be attacked by Shaw, Dominic is able to headbutt Klaus, which knocks him off balance and into Shaw. When Mia and Brian escape the plane, Hobbs is able to board the plane from its underbelly and aids Dominic in the fight against Shaw and Klaus. Dominic and Hobbs are able to knock Klaus off in a team effort. Klaus is killed when the plane crashes and explodes. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition:' Klaus possesses incredible strength, durability, resistance and surprising mobility for someone his size. He was able to quite easily surpass Brian O'Conner and even proved to be superior to Dominic Toretto. Luke Hobbs himself was the only one who was able to match and somewhat surpass him but even he ultimately worked with Toretto to defeat him. **'Peak Human Strength:' Klaus was designated as a Team Muscle for good reason as he´s shown to having nearly superhuman strength, with only one who surpassed him is a Hobbs and even he not that much. His strength easily surpassed that of Brian, as he was able to effortlessly lift Brian with one hand, them smash him against the car's capote and bend her with his punch when was trying to hit him, and even managed to overpower Dominic, punching him with enough force to make him fall and tossed him against the walls without much effort. Although Luke Hobbs was able to match and prove himself slightly stronger than him, Klaus was still able to cause him to pain with his punches despite his own great durability and his combat vest and lift him over his head. **'Peak Human Durability:' Klaus, mostly due to his massive muscular build, possesses extreme durability and has great resistance to blunt trauma. Brian´s punch makes him barely moved and was completely unfazed when Dominic punches him with shotgun's stock over the face, and despite obtaining a jumping headbutt from the latter, he was only throw off the balance a bit and immediately stood up again. Although Hobbs' blows were more effective, even he could not finish him off without a leaping blow that he was able to execute partly because Dominic had caught Klaus off-guard. **'Peak Human Mobility: '''Despite his size and build, Klaus was proven to be surprisingly fast as he appears near Brian, swift disarm him and then lift him up and smash him against the car's capote in the moment and later make the same thing with Dominik. He was able to keep up with Hoobs in their fight on nearly equal terms. *'Master Combatant:' Klaus has proven himself to be a very formidable brawler despite seemingly not having any special training like Hobbs or Owen. He relies especially on his huge strength to beat his opponents and also to lift or trust on them. His abilities were enough to keep up with extremely skilled Hoobs on nearly equal terms and defeat Brian O'Conner with little struggle. Trivia *Klaus is considered the white "evil twin" of Luke Hobbs by Roman Pearce on account they are both the super muscular members of the team.Fast & Furious 6'' Gallery Screenshots Klaus_fight.jpg|Klaus and Hobbs fight Klaus.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Shaw's Team Category:Fast & Furious 6 Category:Antagonists Category:Villains